Scary News!
by Lino84
Summary: Someone gets news that scares her but how far will it take her and who is going to help her?
1.

Title: Scary News

Title: Scary News!

Author: Carro

E-mail: [caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rating: PG-13

Category: M&M but everyone is in it

Summery: Maria gets news that scares her but how far will it take her and who is going to help her?

Part 1

Sheriff Valenti walked up to the DeLuca household at 9:30 a Saturday morning. He was nervous, he had to deliver the bad news to his so-called girlfriend and daughter. He knocked on the door and waited until Amy DeLuca opened the door.

"Hello, Amy!" Jim Valenti said and tried to smile. 

"Hey Jim," Amy said and smiled. She was a goner when it came to her love for Jim.

"Amy, can we talk?" Jim said.

"Yeah, come on in," Amy said, motioning him to come in.

"Thank you" Jim said.

Jim walked inside and followed Amy into the living room.

"Is Maria home?" Jim said to Amy.

"No, she is working. Jim what is this all about?" Amy said as she sat down on the couch. 

"We found Mr. DeLuca" Jim said as he sat down beside Amy and took her hand in his.

"What?" Amy said surprised.

"Amy, the only reason we found him was because.....because he died last night" Jim managed to say.

"When?" Amy asked as a tear ran down her face.

"Last night in a car accident," Jim said and wiped the tears away from Amy's cheeks.

"Oh....my.....God" Amy cried out.

"Amy, calm down, breathe," Jim said and hugged her.

"How am I going to tell Maria?" Amy said and rose from the couch. She began to pace back and forth in the living room. Jim rose from the couch and took a hold of Amy.

"I know it's going to be hard, but if you want I can be there with you" Jim said and looked Amy in the eye. 

"I would really like that," Amy said.

"Why don't we drive over to the Crashdown and get her and then we can go to my office?" Jim said and walked towards the door.

"Thank you Jim," Amy said.

"Amy, don't even think about it, I care about you two" Jim said and took Amy's hand.

"I know," Amy said.

"Come on, let's go" Jim said. They walked out to his car and drove to the Crashdown.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on: pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597

// Carro

   [1]: mailto:caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com



	2. 

Part 2

Part 2

Maria and Liz was getting ready to work, they were both sad about the whole destiny thing. Well who wouldn't be if the one you loved chose some destiny before you. Liz didn't take is as hard as Maria and Alex because she made the choice to leave him but in a way, she thought that he left her. Maria walked down on the couch in the break room and pretended to sleep.

"Come on Maria, we have to work" Liz said and smiled. 

"But I don't want to, can't we just like run away and have the best time of our lives," Maria said as she rose from the couch and made her way over to where Liz was standing.

"I want to but we have a thing called as a life we all have to live" Liz said and buttoned her uniform.

"Speaking of lives have you and Max talked?" Maria asked and looked at Liz.  
"Yes, and we have decided that we were going to be friends" Liz said and shut her locker.

"And you are OK with that?" Maria said as she put on her headband.

"I walked, remember?" Liz said and put on hers.

"I know but you look like you want him back," Maria said. Liz looked at Maria and tried to smile. Maria was right, she wanted him back so badly.

"Enough about me, what's going on between you and Michael?" Liz said and tried to change the subject. 

"We don't talk, or rather he doesn't talk, he avoids me" Maria said sadly. "A guy can't just say that he loves you and then avoid you all summer."

"He'll come around," said Liz as she hugged Maria. "Doesn't he always?"

"I hope so, I miss him" Maria said as she wiped away a tear that had run down her face.

"Let's go to work" Liz said and smiled.

They walked up front to Alex who was sitting at the counter eating a hamburger and were talking when the doorbell rang. Liz and Maria both looked over at the door and saw Amy and Sheriff Valenti walk in. Valenti had become the father figure for the group since Kyle had been shot and Tess moved in with them. 

"Hey Mom, Sheriff" Maria said to them when they were standing at the counter beside Alex. 

"Hey" Alex said to them.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Maria asked. Her mom looked like she was run over by a truck like a thousand times.

"Maria, can you come with us?" The Sheriff said to her.

"What did I do?" Maria asked. She hadn't done anything illegal.

"Maria, please come with us," Amy said to her in a strong motherly voice.

"Liz can you....?" Maria asked but was cut off by Liz.

"Go."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow?" 

"Later." 

Maria smiled at Liz and Alex. She, Amy and the Sheriff walked out to the police car and drove away.

When they had left Alex looked at Liz with worried eyes.

"Liz, what did they want?" Alex asked Liz nervous.

"I have no idea but I know it something big" Liz said. Even she was really worried and Liz Parker wasn't a person that was scared or worried easily.

"Yeah, did you look at Amy's face?" Alex said.

"It looked like she was going to have a breakdown" Liz said and looked over to the door as Tess, Kyle, Max, Michael and Isabel walked into the Crashdown. They walked straight to Liz and Alex, they had seen when Maria got into the police car with the Sheriff and Amy. 

"Did Maria do something?" Isabel asked them.

"We don't know," Alex answered her, worried. 

"I know Dad can help her with whatever it is" Kyle said to them trying to calm them down. He knew that they would all still be worried about Maria, though- since he felt the same way himself. 

TBC.


	3. 

Part 3

Part 3

Maria, Amy and the Sheriff were now in the Sheriff's office in the police station.

"Maria will you please sit down" Jim said and motioned Maria to the chair. Maria sat down and Amy sat down beside her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Maria asked her. Amy was so nervous she was shaking.

"Maria, they......they found Brian." she said in a scared voice.

Maria's face lit up like a Christmas tree. They had found her father, finally she could say all the things that she wanted to say! 

"Maria…he's dead," Amy said as a tear ran down her face. This was the hardest thing Amy ever had to tell her little girl. Maria´s face changed immediately to a heartbroken look. She felt tears on her cheeks but she didn't care, her father just died.

"How?" Maria said in between sniffles. 

"he was in a car accident last night" the sheriff said sad.

"No," Maria said and looked first at Amy and then at the sheriff.  
"Maria, please talk to me," Amy said and took Maria´s hand in hers.

"He can't be dead" Maria said, he just couldn't be. 

"Maria, calm down and let me finish," Amy said.

"What, Mom?" Maria asked.

"He left a daughter," Amy said and took a stronger hold on Maria´s hand.

"Yeah, me," Maria said, wondering why her mother was telling her this. 

"No…another one" Amy told her. 

"What?" Maria said. She couldn't decide which was the more prevalent emotion, anger, sadness, disbelief, or surprise. 

"He had another daughter who is the same age as you. He had…double families" Amy explained.

"So, he left me, but took care of his other daughter" Maria said. She had decided to stick with angry. 

"Maria…they asked if we could take her into our family and I said yes…she moves in with us in one month" Amy said to her.

"You did _what?_" Maria yelled. How could her own _mother _do this to her? This…other daughter was the last person on this planet, or any other for that matter, that Maria ever wanted to see. Her father had decided to take care of the other girl and not her. Maria just _knew_ that this girl would represent everything she had ever wanted to leave behind- the shortcomings that she was sure had caused her father, and every one else, to leave her. 

"Maria, calm down, let's talk about this" Amy said to her.

"I have to get out of here" Maria said and rose from her chair.  
"Maria, please talk to me" Amy said and rose from her chair.

"I just want to be alone" Maria said and left the room in a hurry. Maria ran out of the Sheriff's office and ran to the only place she could think of. She ran to Michael's place. She ran up the stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door. There was no answer, and Maria almost broke down in tears. Finally, she just opened the door herself. The four Czechs, Michael, Max, Tess and Isabel were sitting there looking at her. She looked at them with her sad eyes. 

"Michael can I talk to you?" Maria said and looked him in the eyes but he looked away.

"Maria, when are you going to get it? I can't…I can't be with you." Michael asked her in a rude voice.

"Michael I just want to talk to you!" Maria pleaded.

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other!" Michael said to her, almost yelling. 

"Fine, sorry, I'll leave, goodbye" Maria said and walked away not looking back, her dad didn't want her and neither did Michael. She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to.

Michael and the others just stood there, shocked that Maria didn't argue with him. When she was out of earshot, Isabel hit him on the head and yelled, "Michael, what the hell was that?!" 

"I don't know…but it's for the best." 

"Yes, Michael, but you could have said it _nicely_," Tess sighed, shaking her head. 

*********

Max woke up the next day when the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Max, it's Liz" Liz said on the other end. 

"Hey Liz" Max said, he was a little groggy but was fully awake in the matter of a few seconds. Why was Liz calling him at 7.30 in the morning?

"Max, Maria is missing" Liz said. Max could hear that she was crying.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

// Carro

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	4. 

Part 4

Part 4

"What?" Max said in disbelief. 

"She didn't go home last night, she's not at my house, Alex's or Michael's" Liz said to him.

"She must have been really angry" Max said

"About what?"

"She and Michael had a big fight last night and she walked away" Max explained. 

"We are talking about Maria DeLuca here, right?" Liz asked. Maria wasn't a person that gave up a fight easily.

"Yeah, Liz, I have never seen her so sad," Max said. He felt guilty. If he had gone after her, this would never had happened.

"Max, she's really gone," Liz said and cried even harder. 

"Liz I will be at your place in 10 minutes, OK?" Max said. 

"OK, bye," Liz said.

"Bye." Max said and hung up the phone. He got dressed and woke Isabel up. They drove over to Michael's and picked him up. When they got to the Crashdown they saw that Liz was in the diner alone. They walked in and went straight to Liz. She was sitting at the counter.

"Liz," Max said as the approached her

"Hey Max," Liz said.

"Have you called Alex, Tess, Kyle and the Sheriff?" Isabel asked her.

"Yea, they are on their way," Liz said and wiped away a few tears from her cheek.

As she said that they walked into the Crashdown. Liz ran over to Alex and hugged him. He took her into his arms and held her there.

"She's gone Alex, she's really gone…I just know it!" Liz wailed. 

"It'll be OK, Liz. She'll come back," Alex said to her. Alex was trying to be brave in front of Liz but on the inside he was hurting just as much. Max and the others just stood there and watched as the two friends hugged each other. Alex let Liz go. 

After they all had calmed down a little more, they talked and decided that the Sheriff was going to put out an APB. They all searched for her, but Maria Rose DeLuca was nowhere to be found. 

A week went by. Everyone was miserable, not to mention guilty without Mara. Michael just avoided everyone. He was convinced that Maria's disappearance was his fault, and the fact that Maria had left right after he yelled at her just proved it. No one said anything about Brian DeLuca or Maria's sister. A week turned into a month, and the month turned into six. Everyone had begun to accept that Maria was never coming back home. 

But then one Monday morning the Sheriff called Liz.

"Hello?" Liz said into the receiver.

"Hello Liz, it's Sheriff Valenti. I have some good news. We found Maria," he said.

"Where is she?" Liz asked frantically.

"She's here at the police station, she's…in jail." 

"What!" Liz asked confused.

"Just get everyone down here now and talk to her before I have to release her" the Sheriff said tightly.

"We'll be right there, thank you so much Sheriff" Liz said and hung up the phone.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	5. 

Part 5

Part 5

Liz called Max, Isabel, Michael, Alex, Tess and Kyle and they all went down to the police station. The Sheriff led them all into the jail where they found Maria sitting on one of the beds in one of the cells. The Sheriff opened her cell door and let everyone in. Maria looked up at them. She had totally changed. She wasn't the cute little blonde they all knew and loved anymore. She now had black, short hair. She had piercing in her eyebrow, nose and lip. From what they could see she also had a tattoo on her arm in a shape of a rose and one that said M.D. on her breast. She had on a pair of black jeans that had holes in them and a black halter top. 

"Jim, I told you no visitors!" Maria said harshly to him. She didn't look at the group, she just sat in her place.

"Well Maria this is my block and I do what I want!" the Sheriff yelled back. 

"It's M.D. now" Maria said angrily. 

"Right" the Sheriff said and walked out of the cell and into his office. 

"Maria" Liz said but she didn't get an answer.

"MARIA!" Liz yelled at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Maria asked finally. 

"Where have you been all this time?" Max asked her.

"Well Max, I don't think it is any of your fucking business" Maria screamed. 

"Mar-" Liz said but was cut of by Maria.

"Liz for once, shut the hell up!" Liz froze at those words. Maria had never said anything like that to her or anyone else.

"What happened to you Maria?" Alex asked.

"Screw you Alex" Maria said to him. They didn't know anything about her new self and yet they were already judging her. 

"Maria, we're your family" Liz said to her.

"No, Liz, actually, you're not. I don't have a family! A family is a mother and a father!" Maria yelled at Liz as she rose from the bed. She was now standing face to face with Liz and both of them were extremely angry. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Liz said. She didn't back down. 

"Can't you just get the fuck out of here?" Maria asked. 

"No, now tell us what's going on with you!" Liz yelled. 

"NO!" Maria yelled at them.

"For God's sake Maria, you never shut up so why start now?" Michael said angry, he had never been so angry as he had the day she left, and now she won't tell them a thing.

"Nice of you to say something Michael" Maria said sarcastically at him.

"Maria, I didn't want you to leave, I'm......I'm sorry" Michael said, it was hard for him. He'd never said that he was sorry for something but now he really was. He didn't want to hurt Maria and definitely didn't want to make her run away. 

"Nice, Michael, did that hurt?" Maria said and smiled at Michael. Michael felt like his heart was being ripped apart.

"Maria-" Alex started to say. 

"No, I am not the same naive girl anymore" Maria yelled at them.

"We can see that" Tess said and looked at Maria´s new clothes.

"I don't care what you think" Maria snapped at Tess.

"Maria! Stop being so mean!" Liz yelled right back. She didn't want to defend Tess but she wanted to find out what happened to Maria. 

"Well Liz, all this time I was gone, I figured out that it was me," Maria said. 

"It was you?" Liz asked, confused.

"Yeah, it was me, something about me that made my Dad and Michael to leave me. See, I don't get "intense" with anyone anymore, so you can all just leave now," Maria said and waved at the door.

"Maria what did Amy and the Sheriff talk to you about the day you left?" Alex asked Maria. 

"None of your business, now can you leave me the hell alone?" Maria yelled.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	6. 

Part 6

Part 6.

"Maria, what happened? You said that you didn't have a mother or a father- but that's not true, your mom is fine! Did something happen to your dad? What happened?" Liz asked her.

"Nothing" Maria said.

"Maria, if you tell us maybe we can help," Max said to her.

"Yeah, like you would do that" Maria said sarcastically.

"Maria, we do care for people other than ourselves," Isabel said angrily. 

"Well you know you don't show it" Maria snapped at her.

"Maria if you don't tell us soon I am going to kill you!" Michael yelled, beginning to get really angry. 

"Michael shut the fuck up, I am so not in love with you anymore, that's what you wanted right? So now you can leave!" Maria yelled at him.

"Maria, what were you saying about your dad?" Liz asked Maria. She just wanted her to calm down. 

"I don't have a dad," Maria said and sat down on the bed again.

"Maria, what happened?" Liz asked.

"They found him," Maria said without looking at them.

"That's great! Did you talk to him?" Alex asked. He smiled broadly. He knew how much Maria had always wanted a father.

"Kinda hard to when he's dead" Maria said and laughed bitterly. "Maria…I am so sorry," Alex said.

"I don't want your pity" Maria exploded angrily. 

"Maria...." Alex tried to say but was interrupted by her. 

"But I haven't even told you the worst part yet. The worst part is that he left me but took care of his other daughter"

"What other daughter?" Liz asked.

"He had another family. I have a half-sister and she's the same age as me. She moved in with Amy a few months ago," Maria explained.

"Maria…why didn't you tell us?" Isabel asked.

"I was going to! I went to Michael's, but he didn't want to talk to me, so…I left," Maria said, eyeing Michael. 

"Maria, we are so sorry" Isabel said. If only she had made Michael talk to Maria, she never would have left. 

There was a long, tense silence. 

"Um, Maria? I was just wondering…where have you been all this time?" Kyle asked her warily. 

"Mexico" Maria answered.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	7. 

Part 7

Part 7

"What! What have you been doing there?" Kyle said surprised.

"I meet this guy Skinn. He took care of me" Maria answered testily. The four aliens got a terrified look on their faces when Maria told the group Skinn's name. 

"Maria…how did he, uh, take care of you?" Liz asked her.

"He let me stay with him" Maria said.

"And what did you have to do in return?" Alex asked. He knew that most guys would never let a girl stay in his home if he didn't want something from her.

"I helped him do stuff," Maria answered. 

"Like what?" Kyle asked nervously. 

"Let's just say we made a living," Maria said.

There was another tense silence. 

"So…what made you come back?" Liz wondered.

"We got a gig, robbing someplace here," Maria explained.

"So what happened?" Max asked her. 

"What does it look like? I got arrested, OK?" Maria yelled. 

"Maria, why are you doing this?" Isabel asked. 

"Everyone left me, so I thought for once I was going to be the one that walked. I decided that I wasn't going to let anyone hurt me again. So, I left and found Skinn. He wanted me with no strings attached," Maria said as she looked at Michael.

There was another silence but was interrupted by the sheriff.

"Maria."

"Yeah?" Maria said and rose from the bed.

"You can go. You've been bailed out," the sheriff said to her and opened the cell door.

"See you around," Maria said to them and walked out of the cell.

"Oh, and Maria? I don't ever want to see you in my jail again," the sheriff said to her as she passed him.

"Whatever," Maria answered. 

Maria got her stuff and walked out of the police station. She proceeded to light a cigarette. The others went out after her. 

They couldn't believe she had started smoking. 

"Maria wait…what are you going to do now?" Liz asked her.

"I don't know, maybe go back to Mexico or something," Maria said.

"Maria, please don't leave," Alex pleaded with her.

"YO, M.D.!" another voice called out from behind them. 

"What the hell do you want, Skinn?" Maria asked angrily as he walked up to her.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	8. 

Part 8

Part 8.

"Nice to see you too," Skinn said and laughed.

"I'm sorry if I have a little attitude problem. See, I just spent the last 6 hours in jail! Why the hell did you leave me hanging?" Maria yelled at him.

"Let's go. We can talk about this at home," Skinn said and motioned for Maria to follow him.

"No, Skinn, we talk now," Maria said and stayed put.

"Shut up M.D. I said, we can talk about this at home," Skinn said , becoming more and more angry. 

"I am not going with you!" Maria screamed. 

"What, M.D? I own you, you owe me a lot," Skinn explained to her. 

"NO, Skinn, I don't," Maria yelled in his face.

"I said you are going home with me" Skinn said and took a hold on Maria´s arm. That hurt quite a bit and it made Maria drop her cigarette.

"She said no, OK?" Liz said and walked up to Skinn.

"Well, aren't you a nice little bitch," Skinn said and looked Liz up and down. Max was boiling with rage. How could this guy treat Maria and Liz like that? 

"Skinn, just leave her alone" Maria said and stepped in between Liz and Skinn´s staring match.

"M.D., lets go" Skinn said to Maria, but Maria didn't move. 

"For the last time, she said no," Max said angrily to Skinn and took a step forward. Michael, Tess, Alex, Liz, Isabel and Kyle did the same thing. Skinn looked at them and then at Maria and smiled.

"Fine, but know this, M.D., this is not over, not even by a long shot," Skinn said and walked away.

"Screw you Skinn!" Maria called out after him. 

******

A few seconds had passed, and everyone just stood where they were standing, now one dared to move. They were too afraid that Maria would leave again. 

"Maria…" Liz said and laid a hand on Maria´s shoulder.

"Liz, leave me alone, I have to deal with Skinn by myself," Maria said and shrugged Liz's hand off. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	9. Wanting to leave

Part 9

Part 9.

"Maria, we can help" Liz said to Maria. 

"Liz, you don't know what Skinn is capable of. But I do, I did it with him" Maria said and looked down at the ground. She couldn't even look at them when she talked about what she had done. 

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"I don't want you to know. Just let me take care of him!" Maria yelled at the group. 

"Where are you going to live?" Alex asked.

"I'll find something later, OK?" Maria said impatiently as she started to leave. 

"Maria, wait!" Michael said and took a hold of Maria´s arm.

"Michael, remember when you told me that you were too dangerous, that you couldn't be with me?" Maria asked. 

"Yeah," Michael said.

"Well now I am saying the same to you," Maria said and drew her arm away from Michael's tight hold. 

"Maria I have powers and so do Max, Tess and Isabel, we can all take care of ourselves," Michael explained to her.

She hung her head. In barely above a whisper she said,

"Well, you have your secrets and I have mine." 

"Maria, we want to help you," Max said walking over to Maria. 

"Thanks, Max, but I don't want, need or deserve your help," Maria replied. 

"Maria, we're your friends," Isabel said.

"Yeah and that is exactly why I am doing this," Maria said as she walked away. 

All the others could do was stand there and watch as their friend disappeared into the dark. 

********

When they couldn't see Maria anymore, went Max up to Liz and took her into his arms. 

"Max, we have to do something!" Liz said as she hugged Max. She just couldn't let her best friend get hurt! 

"Liz, what can we do?" Max asked her.

"I don't know, but I just feel so…helpless," Liz said as tears ran down her face. 

"I just wish she would talk to us," Alex said and hugged Isabel. They all just stood there not knowing what would happen.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	10. Getting Hurt

Part 10

Part 10.

It was nighttime in Roswell and Maria didn't know where to go. She couldn't go to Michael's because he probably didn't want to even look at her right now. Liz and Alex would probably want to talk and Maria DIDN'T. Isabel and Tess, well they weren't people that Maria would want to spend time alone with. Kyle and the sheriff would just call Amy and THAT was out of the question so that left one person, Max. Maria decided that she would go over to Max and ask him if she could crash in his room. Maria was just one block from Max's when a voice called out to her. 

"M.D.!"

"Skinn leave me alone, I said I was out," Maria said without turning back around. 

"Oh no, you're not," Skinn said and took a hold of her wrist, making Maria turn around and face him.

"Skinn, I am not doing it again," Maria said angrily to him and withdrew her arm from his hold. 

"You do whatever I say," Skinn said and smiled evilly. 

"Why do you think that?" Maria asked him in a scared voice. 

"Because if you don't, I'll tell the cops and your friends what you did when you were with me," Skinn said, continuing to smile his evil smile. Maria felt her worst nightmare came to life. Her friends and family wouldn't love her anymore if they knew what she had done. She didn't want the group to know about her life, not one little bit. 

"You wouldn't do that," said Maria. 

"Oh really? I promise you M.D., I will do that," Skinn answered. 

Maria just stared at him for a moment in disbelief. 

"OK, what do I have to do?" Maria said. She couldn't believe this. Her life as she knew it- or as she had known it- was now completely beyond her reach. 

"We have a job tomorrow night. I'll tell you the details tomorrow in the park at noon," Skinn explained.

"I'll be there," Maria said and started walking away.

"Good. And M.D., one more thing?" Skinn asked. Maria turned around. She was not ready for the fist that connected with her face. The blow was hard and made Maria fall to the ground.

"That was for not listening to me the first time," Skinn said and walked away leaving a bleeding Maria on the pavement.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	11. helping

Part 11

Part 11.

It was about 1:30 AM, and Max was trying to sleep. A knock on the window woke Max from any doze he'd managed. 

"Come on in Michael," Max said groggily. He knew that Michael sometimes came at night. It was a ritual even now that he had his own apartment. The knock came again.

"Michael, I said you could come in," Max said as he rose from his bed and walked over to the window. But when he opened the window, it wasn't Michael who stood there.

"Maria?" Max said in surprise. 

"HHHHjhioefcdenfcieHchjey Max, can I come in?" Maria asked him.

"Uh…sure," Max said and moved out of the way so Maria could get in.

"Thanks," Maria said and climbed in.

"Maria, what happened to you?" Max asked and touched her face.

"Let's just say that Skinn wasn't happy. Can I crash here?" Maria asked.

"Yea, but let's get you cleaned up first, OK?" Max said and laid his hand on her forehead preparing to make a connection.

"No, first you are going to put on some clothes," Maria said and looked down on Max's almost-naked body.

"Oh, yeah, right," Max said and blushed. He hadn't even noticed that he was only wearing boxers.

"Hey, if you like walking around in your underwear be my guest," Maria said and smiled.

"Shut up Maria and stop grinning," Max said as he pulled on his jeans.

"I can't help it, I mean you are the first alien I know that were boxers that says 'I'm an Alien. Are you?' on the back," Maria laughed. 

"Oh, knock it off! You've had your fun! Let's get you cleaned up," Max said walking up to her. 

"Max, you can't heal this, if you do, Skinn will know something's up," Maria reminded him.

"Fine. Let's clean you up the old fashioned way then," Max said and took her hand and led her into the bathroom he shared with Isabel. Max walked over to Isabel´s door and locked it. Maria sat down on the toilet and waited as Max pulled out the first aid kit. Max put some antiseptic on her wound. 

"Ouch! That hurt!" Maria said to Max when the liquid entered her wound.

"Oh, suck it up DeLuca," Max said and laughed.

"Funny," Maria said sarcastically to him.

"I'm sorry for saying this but you look like a gang member," Max said to her as he put on a Band-Aid. 

"I know," Maria answered in a low sad voice.

"Well I'll leave now so you can take a shower," Max said and walked towards his bedroom door.

"Thanks, Max, you're a really good friend," Maria said to him and smiled. Max turned to her. 

"Anytime," he replied with a smile as he walked back into his room. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	12. Calling

Part 12

Part 12.

When Max entered his room he went over to the phone and dialed. 

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Michael, it's Max" Max answered. 

"What do you want Max? It's almost two in the morning," Michael said tiredly.

"Get over here now," Max said tightly to him.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Maria is here" Max explained.

"She's what?" Michael asked surprised. 

"She's here in my room and I have no idea what to do." Max answered. 

"I'll be right there," Michael said and slammed the phone down.

******

Ten minutes later Max heard a knock at his window. He got up from his bed and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Where is she?" Michael asked as he climbed into the room.

"She's in the shower," Max explained. Michael threw his jacket on a chair. Just then Maria walked into the room in a pair of black pants and a black top. 

"Max, thanks…" Maria stopped mid-sentence when she saw Michael.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Maria yelled and pointed at Michael.

"I called him," Max explained. Maria´s face grew even redder at that. 

"You WHAT?!" Maria yelled.  
"Maria what happened to your face?" Michael asked and walked towards her.

"Nothing! I'm getting the hell out of here. I thought I could trust you, Max!" Maria said and gathered her stuff.

"Maria, you can. I'm just so scared for you," Max answered desperately. 

"Yeah, well, see ya 'round" Maria said and walked towards the window.

"No, you are staying right here," Michael said and took a hold of her. He placed one arm around her waist to restrain her arms and placed one hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream.

"I'm sorry Maria, but I'm doing this for your own good," Michael told her. Max just stood in shock and watched as Maria fought Michael's hold.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	13. Keeping her safe

Part 13

Part 13.

"Michael what are you doing?" Max said shocked.

"I am keeping her safe, do you want to help or not?" Michael asked as he tried to keep his hold on Maria.

"I want to help, but there has to be another way," Max said to him. 

"Got any ideas?" Michael asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No…OK, what do you need me to do?" Max said. He would keep Maria safe no matter what.

"In my jacket there is a pair of handcuffs. Give them to me" Michael said. 

"Um, you have handcuffs in your jacket?" Max asked. This was just getting weirder and weirder…

"We don't know what will happen. I take precautions, OK?" Michael explained as he fought to hold down a struggling Maria. 

"Fine, here," Max said and handed Michael the cuffs.

"Help me get her to the bed," Michael said and dragged her towards Max´s bed.

"What, are you going to cuff her to my bed?" Max said or rather yelled in surprise. 

"Do you have a better idea?" Michael asked angry.

"no, I hope Isabel or my parents don't walk in," Max said and took a hold on Maria.

"Whatever Maxwell," Michael said and laid Maria down on the bed. Max stood on one side of her and Michael on the other. When they started cuffing her to the bed, Michael lost his hold of her mouth and Maria yelled angrily at them, 

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"We are making sure you stay put," Michael said and put the cuff around her wrist. 

"I'll scream," Maria said to him.

"No, you won't," Michael answered as he got duct tape from Max's closet and put it over her mouth. Maria was now laying down on Max´s bed with her hands cuffed to the headboard.

"OK, what are we going to do now?" Max asked him as they stood on the end of the bed with their backs towards Maria.

"I guess we sleep."

"Where?"

"I guess we can share your bed." 

"WHAT! Us three in my bed?!" 

"What, Maxwell, are you scared of sharing your bed with a girl? Michael smirked. 

"No…" 

"Then let's sleep. You know, like I was doing before this whole thing started…" 

"Michael, don't you think Maria would mind having to share the bed with us two?" Max asked and looked at Maria who was struggling against the cuffs.

"Maria here's the deal. We," motioning to he and Max, "Are going to sleep in the bed with you tonight," Michael told her. 

"Subtle there Michael," Max admonished.   
They both lay down on either side of Maria. She had started struggling so Michael and Max placed one of their arms around her waist and kept her still. The three of them fell asleep in that position. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	14. Finding them

Part 14

Part 14.

Yawning sleepily, Isabel walked into her brother's room to tell him breakfast was ready, and found Michael, Maria and Max laying together with their arms around each other, and Maria handcuffed to Max's bed. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" she yelled in complete and utter shock. The other three woke up when they heard her yell. Michael was so surprised that he fell out of the bed and wound up on the floor. Maria just looked at Isabel for help.

"Isabel, be quiet! You are going to wake Mom and Dad up," Max yelled as he bolted out of the bed.

"They already left, thank God. I feel like I've walked into a really bad porn. Tell me you haven't done anything sexual," Isabel pleaded. 

"Isabel we haven't done anything" Max reassured her.

"Then why is Maria handcuffed to your bed with duct tape over her mouth?" Isabel asked pointedly and gestured at Maria.

"She came here last night to crash and I called Michael. He came over and Maria got angry. She was about to leave again, so we cuffed her to the bed to keep her safe. She wanted to scream, so we taped her mouth shut" Max explained. 

"Well, Mom and dad is gone so you can take the tape of" Isabel said to Michael in her old bossy voice. Michael got of the floor and onto the bed. He took the tape of Maria´s mouth and grinned at her, he was getting aroused just by looking at her cuffed to a bed.

"let me go you stupid aliens" Maria yelled and pulled in her restrains.

"Maria shut up" Michael yelled, he was SOOO turned of by her remark.  
"no, I can report you for sexual assault and kidnapping" Maria yelled at them.

"Maria, we haven't done anything to hurt you" Max said to her. Maria became quiet.

"can you please take the cuffs of, I promise I wont run" Maria said and smiled at them.

"promise?" Max asked.

"yes, now let me go" Maria said and smiled.

"fine" Max said and walked over to the bed.

"Maxwell we can't" Michael said to him.

"Michael, she promised" Max said and uncuffed her. Maria bolted of the bed and out of the window before someone got a hold on her.

"fuck" Michael yelled out, he was scared that he would never see her again.

"so what now?" Isabel asked Max.

"we go search for her" Max said and walked out to the jeep. Michael and Isabel followed him and they drove away. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	15. The Park

Part 15

Part 15

It was noon and Maria was sitting on a bench in the park.

Skinn walked up to her and sat down beside her on the bench.

"Skinn," Maria said without looking at him.

"M.D.," Skinn replied with a sinister smile.   
"What's the deal?" Maria said and looked at a couple walking by holding hands. Maria would have loved to be able to be like that, not having to worry about Skinn, cops, parents, half sisters, and, most of all, friends that didn't understand you. 

"Well, M.D, you're going to help me break into that bank" Skinn interrupting her thoughts and pointing across the street. 

"No way! I don't want to do that ever again!" Maria asked him.

"if you don't do this then I am telling the cops about the guard" Skinn said cruelly. 

"Fine! When? Where?" Maria asked angrily.

"UFO Center, midnight," Skinn answered as he left her all alone. Maria sat there for about an hour just thinking about what to do. Finally, she left the park, walked over to the Valenti house and broke in. She went over to the gunsafe, picked the lock, and took one of the guns. On her way out of the house she ran into Kyle.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked her.

"I wanted.....I wanted to say good-bye" Maria said nervous and hid the gun behind her back.

"Are you leaving?" Kyle asked her.

"You could say that," Maria said and looked down at the ground. Kyle was beginning to suspect that something was up. Maria noticed that Kyle was on to her.

"I gotta go," Maria said quickly and ran out of the house. Kyle ran into his dad's office and saw that a gun was missing. 

"Oh, shit," Kyle said and ran after Maria. He picked up his cell and called Max.

"Max, it's Kyle. Maria was just at our house,"

"And?" Max prompted. 

"She, uh, she stole a gun," Kyle explained.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	16. Waiting

Part 16 

Part 16 

"WHAT!?!?!?" Max yelled into the phone.

"I'm following her right now," Kyle said and looked at Maria as she walked down the street.

"Good. Don't let her see you and call us when if she meets anyone or anything," Max told him. 

"OK, bye" Kyle said and hung up the phone.

*******

Maria stood outside the UFO center and looked at her watch for like the tenth time in about a minute and it read 23.55. Maria was now wearing a standard burglar outfit. All black, a backpack and a mask in her hand. Kyle hid behind one of the cars that was parked out side the UFO center and looked at her. He picked up his phone and called Max.

"Max, it's Kyle. she's at the UFO center," Kyle said.

"We'll be right there," Max said and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later they were all gathered behind the car where Kyle was hiding, watching Maria.

"That went really fast, did you fly?" Kyle asked or mocked them. He wasn't really into the whole alien thing yet.

"No, we were all at the Crashdown," Liz answered. 

"What about my dad?" Kyle asked.

"He'll be here in a minute," Max said and looked back at Maria.

"Good," Kyle said.

They all looked at Maria as she waited for Skinn to show up. They all almost had heart attacks when Skinn walked up to her in the same outfit as Maria, with a mask in his hand and a backpack on his back.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	17. Breaking in

Part 17

Part 17.

"Nice of you to show up," Skinn said and smiled at her.

"Shut up, Skinn, lets just do this," Maria said. She wanted this to be over so badly! 

"Fine, let's go, but first, one last kiss?" Skinn said and stepped closer to Maria.

"Not in your lifetime," Maria answered and looked away.

"Well, you didn't complain when we were sleeping together," Skinn replied. 

"But that was before you decided to blackmail me," Maria snapped back.

"That's right. It looks like we have to do this the hard way. You kiss me now or I'm telling," Skinn said. 

"WHAT!" Maria yelled. She wasn't ready for the lips that crushed down on hers. They almost hurt. Finally, he withdrew his lips from hers with a sickening smile on his face. 

"Let's go," he said and walked away. After a minute, Maria followed him in a daze. They walked a few blocks and the group followed them. 

"Where the hell are they going?" Michael wondered. He was beginning to get really angry. He hated to se Maria kissing Skinn…well, Michael would hate to see anyone kissing his Maria. Only he could kiss her!

"They are going to the bank," a voice said from behind them. Everyone jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Dad, Jeez, you scared me," Kyle said and pressed his hand to his chest. 

"How did you know?" Max asked the Sheriff.

"We received a anonymous phone call," he replied and looked over at Maria and Skinn. They were outside the bank now and Maria was working on the door as Skinn worked on the alarms. They worked really fast and the group was surprised how good they were. It was like "Entrapment", except in real life. It took them about a minute to get into the building. When Maria and Skinn walked into the back they didn't know that the others followed them in. 

Once inside Maria drew her gun and pointed it at Skinn.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	18. Stand of

Part 18

Part 18.

Skinn just smiled at Maria. He looked calm, cool, and collected, as if he knew that she was going to do that. Michael wanted to go out and help Maria, but Alex, Kyle and Max held him in his place. 

"So, finally you stand up to me. It took you long enough," Skinn said and smiled at Maria. She was almost shaking but she knew that if she shook she would never kill him. She couldn't let herself have feelings now.

"Skinn you took my mind and body when I was down and turned it into someone I'm not," Maria said evenly. 

"Well I had fun doing it," Skinn smirked. 

"And now you're going to pay," Maria said, loading the gun. 

"You don't have the guts," Skinn said. He was beginning to get scared. He thought Maria might really pull the trigger.

"Oh yes I do," Maria said and aimed for his chest.

That was it. Michael broke free from the hold the other guys had on him. He rose and walked towards Maria and Skinn.

"Maria, put the gun _down_," Michael said and reached for her.

"Michael, what the hell are you doing here?!" Maria yelled to him angrily.

"So, you are the famous Michael?" Skinn asked, smiling. 

"Shut up, Skinn," Maria yelled at him.

"Have you told them what you did when you were with me, or shall I tell them?" Skinn asked her. 

"If you do I will kill you," Maria answered. 

"What? Can't I tell them that you were a great lay _and_ a fantastic partner in crime?" Skinn asked and laughed. Michael froze at the words "a great lay". Maria slept with this guy. Michael was now boiling with anger.

"See you around Skinn" Maria said and smiled at Skinn. Liz got really scared at those words. She rose from the hiding place and walked towards Maria with the others trailing cautiously behind her. 

"Maria, put the gun down," Liz pleaded with Maria. 

"I'm sorry Liz, but I have to finish this," Maria answered apologetically. 

"Maria, please, don't do this! I will take care of him, put him in jail, and you won't ever see him again!" the Sheriff told Maria.

"Sheriff, this is my problem, not yours, so please leave," Maria said to him.

"No, Maria, we all are in it, not just you!" Alex replied angrily. How could she not think of the rest of them? 

"No, this is about _me_ and _m_y life!" Maria yelled at them. She wasn't looking as Skinn drew his gun and aimed it right at her. 

"MARIA!" someone yelled. A split second later a gun went off, leaving everyone frozen on the ground.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	19. Shot fired

Part 19

Part 19.

Skinn fell down on the floor. Maria was in shock. She had just shot him. She dropped the gun and just stared at Skinn´s lifeless body.

Valenti walked up to the body and checked his pulse.

"Is he dead?" Maria asked, terrified. 

Valenti looked up at Maria but didn't answer.

"Tell me, Goddamnit, IS HE DEAD?" Maria yelled. She was beginning to go into shock.

"Yes, Maria, he is," Valenti said and looked at Maria. No one would ever forget the look on her face when he said that. The look on her face seemed totally out of place on their friend's face. 

"Oh my God," Maria whispered in a low voice.

"Maria come here," Michael said and walked towards Maria. 

"Stay the hell away from me!" Maria yelled and backed away from him and the rest of the group. Michael took a few long strides over to Maria and tried to take her into his arms, but she pushed him away. Michael wouldn't let her go. He forced her into his arms. Everything in Maria gave up. All the hurt and pain fell out of her. She just didn't have the strength anymore to fight. Her legs gave out so she and Michael wound up on the floor. Michael held her in his arms as he rocked back and forth, whispering, "it's gonna be all right" in her ear. Everyone stood quiet and frozen just looking at Maria and Michael on the floor. Liz could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Michael looked up at Max and nodded. Everyone began to talk about what to do about the entire shooting episode. They decided that the Sheriff would say that he shot him when he saw Skinn trying to rob the bank. 

With nothing left to do, they just stood and watched as Michael tried to calm Maria down. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	20. Breaking down

Part 20

Part 20.

After a long time Maria became calm, well_ almost_ calm. She still couldn't seem to move or speak. Michael picked her up and carried her out to one of the cars there. Everyone except the Sheriff piled into their cars and drove to Michael's apartment.

************

Michael carried Maria up to his apartment and laid her down on his bed. Michael sat down on the bed beside her and started stroking her hair. The others just stood and watched, they didn't know what to do or say. Liz looked at her friend and felt tears running down her face but she didn't care about that. All she cared about right now was Maria. Max looked over at Liz and saw that she was crying. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What kind of friend am I?" Liz cried into his chest.

"Liz, you are a great friend," Max said as he rested his chin on her head.

"How can you say that when Maria is the way she is?" Liz said to him and looked over at Maria and Michael who was just stroking her hair.

"Liz, this is not your fault," Max said and hugged her harder. Liz looked around the room and saw that Alex was hugging Isabel and Kyle hugged Tess. Liz looked up at Max and tried to smile but she just couldn't. It was like her worst nightmare had come to life. Now she knew how Maria felt when she saw that Liz has been shot. True, Maria wasn't shot, but she was laying there like she was dead or something. It broke Liz's heart to imagine how Michael felt at this moment. He was the one who loved Maria with all his heart. No one had seen him as depressed as when Maria disappeared. Liz was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Michael and the others were moving into the kitchen area, away from Maria. Liz looked up at Max and took a hold of his hand. They went over to the others. Michael looked like he had been run over by a truck. 

"So what are we going to do?" Alex asked. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	21. Emotions

Part 21

Part 21.

Alex was upset. It was practically his kid sister laying on that bed. He was the one that checked out her dates and helped her with homework, boy problems, and took care of her when her father left. 

"I don't know, Alex," Isabel said to him sadly. She was also upset. It was one of her girlfriends that was laying there. Sure, she had girlfriends like Pam Troy, but Maria, Liz and Tess were _real_ girlfriends. They knew everything about her life and she knew everything about theirs.

"We have to do something," Alex said, frustrated.

"Alex, there is nothing we _can_ do," Isabel answered. 

"Isabel, we have to help her!" Michael said or pleaded with her.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Isabel asked. 

"Izzy, she hasn't moved an inch since I laid her down, she won't say a thing" Michael said in a hopeless voice as he pointed at Maria.

"We can't do anything" Max said and laid a hand on Michael's shoulder. 

"I just feel so god damn helpless!" Michael muttered, running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

"Let's just be there for her, and never leave her alone," Max suggested, looking around the room. 

"So, is the sheriff going to tell Amy?" Tess asked.

"yea, but I have decided that she is going to stay here, in my apartment" Michael said to them.

"Um…Isn't Amy going to…object?" Kyle asked and raised an eyebrow. He knew that Amy was very protective of Maria, especially when it came to Michael.

"Yes, but I think she'll understand," Max said and smiled at Michael.

"I hope so," Liz said.

"Who is going to take the first shift?" Kyle asked them.

"I can do that, you all go home," Michael told them, walking over to Maria and sitting beside her. 

"OK, Michael, we'll be here tomorrow at noon to relieve you," Max said and moved over to the door.

"'Night," Michael said to them.

"Later," Max said as the others left, leaving Michael alone with Maria. He lay down next to her, took her into his arms and fell asleep.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	22. Amy and the newspaper

Part 22

Part 22.

So now only telling Amy was left and that was the hard part. Michael was really nervous. He, Kyle, Liz, Max and Tess was going over to the Deluca residence to talk to Amy. Jim was already there. Alex and Isabel staid with Maria in Michael's apartment. So for the first time they were going to meet Maria´s sister. 

The car pulled up beside the house and they filled out of the car and moved towards the door with Michael in the lead. Michael took a long, deep breath and then rang the doorbell. After a while the door opened and there stood Jim. He let them into the house and showed them into the livingroom where Amy was seated.

"Hi Amy" Liz said and sat down on the couch opposite Amy and Jim. Max and Michael sat on each side of Liz. 

"Liz, Michael long time no see" Amy said to Michael.

"I know, it was just to hard" Michael edmitted. It had been really hard for him to face that Maria was gone.

"so what brings you here now?" Amy asked curious.

"we…..we found Maria" Michael manage to get out.

"you what?" Amy said in chock.

"we found her and Amy she's not so great" Liz said as tears ran down her face.

"my baby girl" Amy whispered and took a strong hold of Jim's hand.

"Amy, she just shot a guy named Skin" Kyle said and got a lot angry looks.

"no, that is not Maria" Amy said in disbelieve.

"no, not your Maria but M.D" Max said calmly to Amy. 

"who is M.D?" Amy asked confused.

"Michael, why don't you tell it from the top" Jim said to Michael.

"it started whit………."

After Michael had told the whole story except for the part about where Maria was now, Amy sat quiet and frozen to her seat. Michael looked at her with intense eyes they almost frighten Amy.

After a while Amy meet his look and asked:

"where is she now?"  
"at my house and she will stay there" Michael said very protective.

"oh no mister, she is moving in with me" Amy said angry at Michael. Her baby girl was NOT staying with a very young teenage boy. 

"I am sorry Amy but Maria said she defenently didn't want to move in with you and her sister" Michael said to Amy trying to make her understand his point of view.

"her name is Sophie" Amy said to him.

"what?" Michael asked confused.

"Maria´s sisters name is Sophie" Amy explained.

"ok, well Maria is staying whit me" Michael said to Amy.

"young man, do you remember what happened last time you staid here?" Amy asked Michael coldly.

"yes, I remember it clearly" Michael said thinking about the newspaper.

"multiply that with about an million and see what I will do to you if Maria stays with you" Amy said very angry at Michael. She just wanted to grab the nearest paper and hit him to death.

"and I am ready to face that but I am not letting her go" Michael answered. Jim saw the tension between them and said:

"Amy hunny, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"shore Jim" Amy said and followed Jim into the kitchen. After about 10 minutes they came back holding hands.

"ok, Michael, she can stay with you on two condition" Amy said very calmly and that surprised everyone.

"what?" Michael asked. On minute she was threatening him and the next she let's him take care of her daughter.

"you take good care of here and I don't have to se any grandchildren in the nearest future" Amy said.

"I promise" Michael answered.

"then go and take care of her" Amy said to the gang.

"thank you Amy" Michael said and hugged her. Everyone was shocked that Michael hugged Amy, not to say the least Amy but she knew that that hug meant a lot in every way possible.

"I just want my baby girl back" Amy said and cried into Michael's chest. After a while they let go and Michael and the gang left the house and drove over to Michael's apartment where a very little and sad girl was sleeping.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	23. I am a killer

Part 22

Part 23.

The next day past quickly. Michael had put up a front to the rest of the group. He didn't show his true emotions, the feelings he would cry about at night. The feelings that only Maria knew about. On Wednesday night they were all at Michael's eating. None of them saw the Sheriff very often. Almost every minute of the day, he was with Amy trying to help her get through this. Kyle knew that there would be a wedding soon. Maria would become his sister. Kyle smiled at that idea. He's always wanted a sister, even if she _was_ Hurricane DeLuca. The group was spread out all around Michael's apartment eating pizza. Liz, Max, Alex and Isabel sat on the couch. Kyle and Tess sat on the barstools at the kitchen counter. Michael sat in the bed beside Maria trying to get her to eat. After Michael had tried for about an half an hour without any success he gave up and moved over to a barstool beside Tess. Everyone sat and talked about their day at school like they always did. Like things were normal. 

Suddenly, Maria rose to a sitting position on the bed. Everyone's head swiveled to look at her simultaneously, in a way that would have been quite comical, if they hadn't been occupied with less funny things…

Maria finally spoke. Only four words: "I am a killer."

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	24. This is what happend

Part 23

Part 24.

Michael nearly choked on his food when he heard Maria. He and the others sat with wide eyes and looking at her.

"I am so sorry," Maria said and looked at them. Liz was the first to react. 

"Maria…what happened to you all those months?" Liz asked her quietly. No one knew what had happened the past 7 months except Maria. 

"I went to Mexico. It was there that I meet Skinn and we started talking. One thing led to another and he took me in. I became his girlfriend. At that time I didn't know what he did but finally he told me and I became his partner. At that time I just followed him and did whatever he told me. We got a lot of gigs and they all went well. But then one night we had a really big gig, we were going to break in at a post office. But in the middle of it, a security guard walked in. Skinn told me to kill him. I was so scared, I was shaking. I picked up a pipe and hit him over the head with it. We left right after. I left him there. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. After that I lost my feelings for everything. After that I became Skinn´s right hand. I did all the dirty work, like beating people up and God knows what else. I became more and more evil. I didn't have feelings for anything. I just screwed Skinn and did my job. In that time I changed my whole self to what you see now." Maria said as tears ran down her face. She looked around the room and saw all their faces. Liz, Tess and Isabel were crying also. Max, Kyle and Alex looked a mix of angry, sad and scared. Michael, well he was Michael. He didn't show any emotions whatsoever. He just looked zoned out, so to speak.

"Maria what did you do to these people?" Max asked her. He never thought Maria Deluca would hurt people.

"I beat the crap out of people. A few ended up in the hospital, and I threw a man over a bridge," Maria said ashamedly. She couldn't look at her friends as she said this. 

"How could you do that?" Alex asked her, surprised. This was his baby sister Maria, or _was,_ anyway. He didn't know who this person was that was sitting in front of him. One thing was certain. That was not Maria DeLuca.

"Like I said, I didn't have any feelings," Maria answered quietly and looked at the floor.

"Can't you even look at us?" Liz asked her, hurt.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	25. Forgivness

Part 24

Part 25.

"I can…but I don't want to," Maria whispered. 

"Maria, we are not here to hurt or judge you. We just want to know what happened," Max said, walking over to Maria and hugging her. Maria didn't want to let go of him. He was one of the only people that knew her to the heart. Max was and always would be Maria´s Girlfriend. Max just held Maria not saying a thing. Michael was jealous of Max. He was the one who should hold Maria. 

Isabel asked, "So what happened that made you take the gig here?"

"Nothing happened. It paid a lot of money," Maria replied and looked at Isabel. 

"What went wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Skinn forgot to cut one of the security alarms," Maria answered and laughed. It was funny, he'd never forgotten anything like that. It was like he wanted her to get arrested.

"Oh," Kyle said.

"I'm sorry," Maria said to them sadly.

"Maria, you did a lot of dumb things, but you're still my best friend and I love you," Liz said and hugged Maria.

"I think we all agree with Liz," Max said to her, hugging Maria one more time before walking back over to his seat. Maria was now at ease. She knew that they weren't angry with her. The only one she was worried about was Michael.

"Well, Max, I'm still a little angry at you and Michael for the other night," Maria said and laughed. 

"What happened?" Liz asked curiously. 

"Max, haven't you told Liz?" Maria asked him smiling. 

"No," Max asked and looked at the floor, but you could see that he was blushing.

"Well?" Maria asked and waited.

"MeandMichaelcuffedMariatomybedlastnight," Max said quickly and looked back down on the floor. Maria had an amused smile. It took the others a minute to truly realize what he'd said. 

"You did _what!?!?_" Liz yelled out. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky" together with all the episodes to download.

The address is : http://roswellsky.homestead.com

// Carro aka. Lino84


	26. What happend last night

Part 25

Part 26. 

It was official, Liz Parker was in shock. She would never have thought that Max would do something like that.

"Yeah, and then they taped my mouth so that I wouldn't scream, and we all slept in Max´s bed," Maria said and laughed.

"Way to go, man," Kyle laughed, but stopped when Tess gave him the evil eye.

"And when I found them, I thought I walked into like a really bad porno," Isabel said and smiled. 

"But nothing happened," Max said to Liz in his defense.

"Except that I got to see Max in his underwear," Maria said and smiled.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Liz yelled again.

"Hey, I didn't know it was Maria knocking on my window," Max said and held his hands up in defeat.

"And you always opened the window for Michael in your underwear? Or were you hoping it would be Liz outside your window?" Maria asked and smiled at Max who was shooting her "Shut up already, Maria!" looks. 

"Maria, knock it off!" Max warned her. 

"Fiiiiine" Maria whined and looked over at Michael. He had not once taken his eyes away from her, and it was creeping Maria out. Sure, he was the guy she was madly in love with, but he was just looking at her! He didn't shown any emotion, even when Maria told them about Max, Michael and her. Max looked at Maria and saw that she was looking at something. He followed her gaze and saw that she and Michael were in some sort of staring match.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Max said and looked at the others to understand him. 

Everyone except Kyle got the message. 

"What? We haven't finished talking yet!" Kyle said, confused. 

"Come on, Buddha- Boy. I think it's time for my lamp to be trimmed," Tess said and gave him a sly look. Kyle's eyes widened at her statement. He was out the door in a matter of seconds, dragging a giggling Tess behind him. Isabel just shook her head and left the apartment with Liz, Alex and Max, leaving Maria and Michael by themselves. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	27. Intense

Part 26

Part 27.

Maria was really nervous. She looked over at Michael, who just stood there looking at her calmly. Maria was surprised. Michael wasn't exactly the calm type. He was a rebel. 

"Michael…aren't you going to say something?" Maria asked and rose from her seat.

"Why?" Michael asked and moved towards her. Maria was beginning to get sorta scared. She had never seen Michael like this before. An angry, yelling, pissed off Michael she could handle, but not this Michael.

"Michael-" Maria started talking but was interrupted. 

"WHY Maria!? Why did you leave?!"

"I was just so damn angry at everyone and everything!" Maria yelled back at him. They were now standing face to face, and neither one was backing down. 

"So that gave you the right to leave," Michael replied cuttingly. 

"Yes, I think it did," Maria replied. 

"Maria, you are the one who was always complaining about people leaving," Michael pointed out. When he was going to leave, she was the person that was against it the most. She was the one that had been left by someone important.

"Well, I found out I had a lot in common with my dad after all," Maria said sarcastically.

"That is not an answer," Michael said and took a hold of her wrist.

"I guess now I know why you don't get attached," Maria said as a tear ran down her face. She was hurting so badly right now. It felt like her whole heart was beginning to break into little pieces. Michael saw this so he eased the pressure on her arm. 

"Maria...." Michael said softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"No, Michael, I finally got your message, isn't that what you wanted?" Maria said angrily and took a step back. 

"Yes......no.......yes..........no," Michael stuttered. 

"Michael, make up your fucking mind already!" Maria yelled at him.

"Shut up Maria! You don't know how it felt when you left! Everyone was scared that you were kidnapped or something. I was going out of my mind worrying for you, OK?!" Michael yelled right back at her. How could she even begin to know what he had gone through because of her?  
"I'm out of here, before things get 'intense' again!" Maria said and stalked towards the door. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	28. Wanting to leave

Part 27

Part 28.

"No you're not! We are going to talk this through!" Michael insisted and blocked the door with his body.

"What, now you want to talk?" Maria asked incredulously. 

"Yes, Maria. I love you and I'm not going to make the same mistake again" Michael replied. 

"And that is?" Maria wondered.

"Letting you walk out of my life," Michael answered quietly, looking Maria in the eyes. 

There was a silence.

"Maria, please stay," Michael pleaded. 

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Maria asked.

"Well, then I'll have to cuff you to my bed," Michael said and smiled. Maria burst into laughter. Michael was so happy to see Maria smile again.

"Well, I certainly don't want to go through _that_ experience again," Maria said as she wiped away the tears that had formed from her laughter. 

"I thought so," Michael said and looked Maria in the eyes. 

"Michael, what do you want from me?" Maria asked Michael helplessly and looked down at the floor.

"I want the old Maria back, the one I fought with, the one that helped me when I needed help whether I admitted it or not, and the girl I fell in love with," Michael said and raised her chin so that her eyes met his. 

"But, Michael, you didn't want her before," Maria said to him as she started to cry.

"Maria, we all want you back," Michael said and saw that Maria´s face lit up a bit.

"But, Michael, where am I going to live? I don't have any money, and I DON'T want to live with my mom and what's her name!" Maria rambled. 

"You don't have to. I think your mom will understand," Michael said to her. Michael knew that she was searching for difficulties. 

"Where am I going to live? How will I make a living?" Maria asked. 

"Maria, you can stay here, and I am sure you can get your old job back at the Crashdown," Michael assured her. 

"Why are you helping me?" Maria asked him.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	29. Love

Part 28

Part 29.

"Because, Maria, I love you," Michael said and hugged her hard. Maria almost couldn't breathe, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Michael was there with her and that he loved her. They stood there a while in each others arms not wanting to let go.

"Michael, I love you too, and I want a relationship," Maria said as she broke away from his embrace.

"I want that too, and I don't want any more running," Michael said. 

"Wow," Maria said and laughed a bit.

"What?" Michael asked, confused.

"I always thought I was the one to say those words," Maria laughed. Michael finally understood what she meant and laughed a bit to.

"Well, things change," he said and hugged her.

"I guess so....Michael, I want us to take this slow" Maria said to him. She didn't want to push things in ultra speed. 

"Whatever you want Maria. I'm never leaving you."

"Thank you Michael." 

"Maria, I love you," Michael whispered in her ear. 

"And I love you Spaceboy," Maria said and kissed him. For the first time in a long while Maria was at ease and happy.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homstead.com][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Dear Diary,

Today is February 6, 2034. I am 50 years old. Can you believe it? The big 50? Michael gave me this diary for my birthday and I decided I would write what happened in my life. 

Well, everyone helped me a lot particularly Michael. He was there every step of the way. Tess, Isabel, Liz and I became best friends and we did everything with each other. I built a contact with Amy and my sister Sophie. It turns out she's pretty cool. Amy and Jim got married when I was 21. Jim became the father I never had and Kyle became my brother. I love them so much. Kyle and I, we had our fights. Most of them were about Michael or Tess. You know those brother- sister-look out for each other fights. 

Liz and Max finished with their careers. Max became a doctor and Liz became a scientist like they always planned. They got married and had a baby girl named Michelle Isabel Evans. 

Tess and Kyle eloped and got married. When they came back, they told us Tess was pregnant. She gave birth to a little boy that they named Jim Alexander Valenti. I guess they found true love after all.

Isabel and Alex, well, they didn't get married. Don't get me wrong, they stayed together and had twins Mike and Elisabeth. They are the most adorable children you'll ever see. Isabel´s looks and Alex's brain. 

What about Michael and me, you ask? Our wedding was beautiful. Just gorgeous. Jim gave me away. Liz was my maid of honour and Tess and Isabel was bridesmaids. Max was Michael's best man. The wedding went perfectly. Michael had changed, he wasn't the closed hearted boy anymore. 

He was my husband that I loved with all my heart. Well, I was close to divorcing him when I gave birth to our twins Mary and Martin. I know, I know, a lot of M's. I have never seen Michael so proud in his entire life. Anyway, these two children didn't do anything but make trouble. Let's just say that they are the worst of me and Michael but I love them so much. 

All the children became good friends. I thought that Michael was going to kill Mike when we found him in Mary's bed when they were sixteen but I knew that something like that would happen. They got married when they were nineteen and I became a grandmother to a little boy, Sebastian Michael Whitman. My life turned out to be like a fairytale after all, and I hope it never ends. 

With Love Maria Rose Deluca Guerin

The End!


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Dear Diary,

Today is February 6, 2034. I am 50 years old. Can you believe it? The big 50? Michael gave me this diary for my birthday and I decided I would write what happened in my life. 

Well, everyone helped me a lot particularly Michael. He was there every step of the way. Tess, Isabel, Liz and I became best friends and we did everything with each other. I built a contact with Amy and my sister Sophie. It turns out she's pretty cool. Amy and Jim got married when I was 21. Jim became the father I never had and Kyle became my brother. I love them so much. Kyle and I, we had our fights. Most of them were about Michael or Tess. You know those brother- sister-look out for each other fights. 

Liz and Max finished with their careers. Max became a doctor and Liz became a scientist like they always planned. They got married and had a baby girl named Michelle Isabel Evans. 

Tess and Kyle eloped and got married. When they came back, they told us Tess was pregnant. She gave birth to a little boy that they named Jim Alexander Valenti. I guess they found true love after all.

Isabel and Alex, well, they didn't get married. Don't get me wrong, they stayed together and had twins Mike and Elisabeth. They are the most adorable children you'll ever see. Isabel´s looks and Alex's brain. 

What about Michael and me, you ask? Our wedding was beautiful. Just gorgeous. Jim gave me away. Liz was my maid of honour and Tess and Isabel was bridesmaids. Max was Michael's best man. The wedding went perfectly. Michael had changed, he wasn't the closed hearted boy anymore. 

He was my husband that I loved with all my heart. Well, I was close to divorcing him when I gave birth to our twins Mary and Martin. I know, I know, a lot of M's. I have never seen Michael so proud in his entire life. Anyway, these two children didn't do anything but make trouble. Let's just say that they are the worst of me and Michael but I love them so much. 

All the children became good friends. I thought that Michael was going to kill Mike when we found him in Mary's bed when they were sixteen but I knew that something like that would happen. They got married when they were nineteen and I became a grandmother to a little boy, Sebastian Michael Whitman. My life turned out to be like a fairytale after all, and I hope it never ends. 

With Love Maria Rose Deluca Guerin

The End!


End file.
